


Partners In Crime

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst, Banned Together Bingo, Blood, But I don't think it's as angst as it could be, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Castiel (Supernatural), Criminal Dean Winchester, Dark-ish Cas, Dark-ish Dean, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Finally Getting Caught, Fluff if you squint?, Ghosts, I don't know, Implied Murder, Implied Torture, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kind Of Romanticises Crime, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Maybe that's just me, Mild Gore, Murder Husbands, Nighttime Robbery, Police Gunfight, Shop Robbery, So Much Crime, Somehow still a mildly hopeful ending, criminals in love, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020, for the square Crime In The Title*~*Castiel and Dean Novak-Winchester were the two most wanted criminals in the entirety of the US, possibly in the entirety of the world.In the three years since they had popped up on the police’s radar they had committed a crime in 39 of the 50 states, though they had committed multiple offences in most of them. They had started small, simple shoplifting, the odd assault charge, but before too long they had worked up to armed robbery and murder. And everything they did, they did together.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768180
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Partners In Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Partners in Crime" by Set It Of. If you've never listened to it, I recommend it.
> 
> ALSO If you did somehow get this far without realising it, THERE IS MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS FIC, THERE IS ROBBERY, THEY ARE CRIMINALS AND THEIR MORALS AREN'T AMAZING!! THERE IS MENTIONS OF MURDER!

Castiel and Dean Novak-Winchester were the two most wanted criminals in the entirety of the US, possibly in the entirety of the world.

In the three years since they had popped up on the police’s radar they had committed a crime in 39 of the 50 states, though they had committed multiple offences in most of them. They had started small, simple shoplifting, the odd assault charge, but before too long they had worked up to armed robbery and murder. And everything they did, they did together.

Together. They were always together. Partners in crime. Lovers. No one knew how they met, or when, all they knew was that they were inseparable and no matter how much the hetero-normative media talked about their ‘very close’ criminal partnership, anyone who had ever interacted with them could tell you one thing. Their partnership? It was marriage. Maybe not legal marriage, but they wore matching rings and they were married in all ways except for the whole legal bit which kinda went against their entire M.O. anyway.

They had promised ‘till death do us part, and they took that vow very seriously.

Anyone who was close to them knew the full story, the childhood sweethearts, the hurt, the abuse, the promise. They promised to look after each other. They promised that the other would never want for anything, that they would do anything for each other. They would live together, like spoiled royalty, nothing like the difficulties they had experienced in their younger years.

By now, their crimes were basically art. Each robbery pulled off with grace and skill, only enough evidence left to pin it on them, but never enough to actually track them. They had no pattern, no way to tell where they would strike next, and the only link between all their crimes was the spray painted anti-possession symbol they left behind wherever they left. It was their calling card, their way of taunting the police and driving them crazy.

There was nothing Castiel and Dean loved more than taunting the police.

Their love was reckless, but they loved each other with a passion, both willing to lay down their life to spare the other. But that was the thing. They would die for each other in a heartbeat, but more than that, they lived for each other. Everything Dean did was for Castiel and everything Castiel did was for Dean.

It was difficult, it was reckless, it was definitely not the standard kind of love talked about in romance novels, but it was love. It was their love, and that was all that mattered to them.

They lived on the road, never staying in one place, committing crimes when they stopped and avoiding police wherever they went. It was an odd life, definitely not one you'd expect to enjoy, but both of them did. The impala was their home, and that was the only home either of them needed. They had their love, their car, and enough money to keep them both comfortable.

It wasn't a difficult life to live, they chose a place, walked in with their guns and then it was simple.

"Everybody freeze!" and people did.

"Put the money in the bag, or we will shoot." No one chose some money over their lives.

As soon as the vault was empty, they would be on their way. Back to the car, the road, laughing at a job well done and then curling up together in the back seat, joy and love plastered all over their faces.

They'd only come close to being arrested once, and that hadn't exactly gone well for the police officer involved. He'd been fine a couple of months afterwards… Just about… but he did promptly and swiftly give up policing and become a corner store owner, so take off what you will.

They promised that the law would never take them alive, and they were going to stick to that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean smirked as he and Cas walked into the empty corner shop. They'd chosen nighttime robbery this time, not in the mood to deal with people trying to stop them. Their information wasn't the best, and they both knew doing this job now was risky, but they'd been living the life for so long.

Looking back, they were complacent. They were stupid. They were behind the grind and it only ended up badly for them.

They hadn't looked into the owner's history. He was an ex- cop, the cop who they had played with when he nearly arrested them.

They had won last time, but this time he wasn't going down without a fight.

One moment they weren't even aware anything was wrong, the next the owner was there, cornering them away from the exits with a gun trained on them.

"Where are we going to go?" Dean hissed quietly to his lover, "He's got us pinned." Cas seemed to think for a moment, his eyes darting everywhere as he tried to find a way for them to escape this like they always did.

"Baby, I'm a little scared," Dean admitted, his voice a mere whisper.

"Don't you quit," Cas muttered, his voice stern but nothing but love in his eyes. Dean nodded, the feeling in his own eyes reflecting Cas' as he leaned in and gently pressed their lips together.

By the time they pulled back Dean could hear sirens closing in and it was clear the owner had pulled the alarm, but they had each other, so no matter what happened next, they would be okay.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The noise of sirens got louder, the sound of tires following them until they both could hear yelling from the other side of the door. They had delt with the owner, Dean's arm was bleeding and he was in pain, but he was no longer a problem.

It was too late though.

"This is Kansas City sheriff's police department!" they yelled, loud enough for them to be certain that Dean and Cas heard them. And they did hear them, a soft look passing between them as they knew this was it. They weren't getting out of this one, not today.

"Come out with your hands up!" the police continued, "we have the place surrounded!"

They nodded at each other, grabbing their guns and making sure the magazines were full as they slowly walked out the front door. Even if they wouldn't escape this, that didn't mean they had to just sit back and let it happen.

"Put your weapons down," the sheriff warned them. They didn't react.

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN!" they repeated, and Dean could tell this was their final warning. He glanced out the corner of his eye to see Cas' determined face. They didn't react.

"Ready men!"

"Aim!"

"FIRE!"

Dean turned his head as he fell, making eye contact with Cas one last time. Their hands both reached out at the same time, linking together lightly as the light started to disappear from their eyes.

They said that they would never be taken alive.

They promised that death would do them part.

They kept their words.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Their bloodstains stayed on the floor for a week, wind and rain trying to wash it away to little avail.

It was art of some sort, the morbid kind, but their previous art had been their crimes so it wasn't that far from their M.O.

Their young love had died, they were now buried at each other's side, but no one would be able to forget them in a hurry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was a myth in the streets Kansas City, rumours of ghosts. Young lovers haunting people in the dark, getting their revenge on those who thought they would split them by death.

Some even said if you stood in front of the abandoned corner shop, you might be able to hear their voices. A whisper in the wind. A quiet promise that they never were taken alive, nor did even death do them part.

That was mainly just the rumours coming from high college students. Hallucinations and lies made up to make life more interesting.

That didn't stop people from avoiding that street when it was dark.

Castiel and Dean Novak-Winchester once were the two most wanted criminals in the entirety of the US, possibly in the entirety of the world. That was long ago now, their deaths putting a stop to any more crimes.

But even still, they were together. They had committed crimes together, died together, been buried together. They were always together.

They were lovers and partners in crime, and no matter how dark their lives were, their love was bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Kudos and comments give me life!!  
> Hope to see you all again!!


End file.
